Lo que un poco de magia y algo de celos pueden hacer
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: John y Sherlock se conocieron en Hogwarts, y aseguran ser solo amigos, pero a menudo tienen ataques de posesión y celos entre ellos, extraño para solo dos amigos, ¿No?. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título:** Lo que un poco de magia y algo de celos pueden hacer

 **Resumen:** John y Sherlock se conocieron en Hogwarts, y aseguran ser solo amigos, pero a menudo tienen ataques de posesión y celos entre ellos, extraño para solo dos amigos, ¿No?. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Notas:** Muchas gracias a mi beta, no sé dónde estaría sin ella xD

* * *

Su primer año en Hogwarts había sido casi divertido, y se debía a una persona, John Watson, su único amigo. Sherlock se negaba ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería en un principio, ya que el todavía no podía creer que algo así existiera, creía en la ciencia, no en la magia. Solía pensar que su hermano, Mycroft, estaba estudiando en Oxford, lo cual era mentira, resultó ser estudiante de la escuela mágica. No le apetecía la idea de ser mago.

Se sentó sólo en el tren, y luego un niño de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, con una sonrisa infantil llena de ilusión, se sentó a su lado, pero lo que nunca pensó es que iba a llegar a ser su mejor amigo. El ni siquiera tenía amigos en su escuela muggle, ¿cómo tendría amigos en una escuela de magia?. Y sin embargo el rubio estaba ahí, en ese vagón. John empezó a hablar, Sherlock esperó a que se callara para poder deducirlo como hacía con todo el mundo.

Pensó que este niño no sería diferente a los demás, que saldría llorando y corriendo. Pero éste lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrió, para luego gritar "¡Wow! Eres genial, ¿cómo supiste eso?"

Desde entonces, son inseparables.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, los guiaron, y se sentaron juntos en el gran comedor, donde estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Sherlock no tenía idea de que era esa cosa, le parecía completamente extraña, y pensó que tal vez tendría que secuestrarla uno de estos días para ver de que estaba hecho aquel sombrero y porque hablaba. Descubrió que John se había puesto de repente muy nervioso y temblaba como cachorro asustado, cuando Sherlock lo observó con una ceja levantada.

\- Yo.. ¿Tú no estas ni un poquito nervioso por saber a qué casa iras?

Sherlock recordó lo que le había contado su hermano, que estaba en la casa de los Slytherin, las serpientes que hacían lo que sea por conseguir lo que querían. La hermana mayor de John era una Gryffindor, los leones con gran osadía y carácter, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que John quería estar en la casa de los leones, así como su hermana y probablemente su padre también lo estuvo.

Sherlock en cambio, le daba completamente igual a que casa fuera, pero ante la idea de elejir, prefería Ravenclaw, ahí había gente competente, al menos.

\- Me da igual, John.

\- Yo... Quiero estar en...

\- Gryffindor, lo se. - corto Sherlock.

\- Sigue siendo increíble eso que haces.

\- Debe ser la décima vez que lo dices desde que lo hice por primera vez. - Entonces Sherlock no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado y sonreír, apenas, tratando de que no lo note el niño de once años que tenía al lado.

Cuando llamaron a Sherlock para colocar el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza, se sentó con seriedad, pero cuando el Sombrero empezó a hablarle, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

\- Tu debes tener alguna explicación científica, no puedes ser simplemente... Un sombrero que habla.

\- La explicación es la magia. -

Sherlock seguía sin creerle, por lo que empezaron a discutir, primero por la existencia de la magia, después, empezaron a discutir sobre la casa donde estaría Sherlock. Nadie le había discutido al sombrero así antes, todos se miraban entre si mientras Dumbeldore sonreía bastante divertido.

John quería golpearse la cara tantas veces como pudiera contra la mesa, ¡con el espectáculo que Sherlock estaba montando! A el pobre de Watson se le estaban poniendo coloradas de la vergüenza las mejillas.

Cuando finalmente el Sombrero se hartó de discutir, grito:

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

Y ese fue el final de la conversación tan "amena" que el Sombrero mágico tuvo con un niño de once años. La buena noticia es que luego del incidente de Sherlock, paso alguien que captó más la atención, por ser el legendario niño que vivió, Harry Potter. La única persona que no tenía idea de quien era era obviamente el recién nombrado integrante de Ravenclaw. John estaba sorprendido, sabía tantas cosas, era tan inteligente.. ¿Y no sabía quién era Harry Potter? John tuvo que explicarle la historia completa de aquel niño. Y Sherlock por un momento se mostró interesado, tampoco sabía quién era el que no debe ser nombrado. Afortunadamente, Watson había dejado de estar nervioso por la elección del sombrero, hasta que claro, lo llamaron para pasar, entonces sintió que podía desmayarse ahí mismo. Se sentó en la silla y bien le colocaron en la cabeza aquel Sombrero Seleccionador, susurró un vago "Gryffindor" mientras que el Sombrero se debatía entre si ponerlo en Gryffindor o en Huffepluff. Empezó a enumerar sus características:

\- Valiente, honesto, justo, leal... - susurro para si el Sombrero.

Mientras John se sonrojaba y agradecía, finalmente, el grito su elección:

\- ¡Huffepluff!

El chiquillo se sintió un poco mal, no por pertenecer a los tejones, si no, por no estar con los leones, como toda la familia. Aunque sinceramente, los hurones eran justos, leales, era otra casa honorable de Hogwarts como cualquier otra, aunque su padre no lo vería así seguramente.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, John sintió la cálida mano de Sherlock apoyada en su hombro. Entonces sonrió, sintiéndose mucho más animado, y sabiendo que a pesar de que no estaba en Gryffindor, no decepcionaría a sus padres.

John y Sherlock crecieron, más unidos que nunca desde ese instante, pasaron cinco años, y los dos ya con dieciséis, se metían en incluso más problemas de los que se metían cuando eran pequeños. Su relación fue avanzando mucho.

Tenían arranques de celos y eran posesivos entre si a veces - extraño para solamente dos "amigos" - John odiaba a esa Slytherin tan astuta e inteligente por la que Sherlock se vio interesado alguna vez Irene Adler, y Sherlock detestaba a esa tal Mary Morstan, una Gryffindor que se la pasaba planeando como robaría a John esa semana - según él. -

Pero, por mucho, lo peor era como reaccionaban ante los celos, cada uno a su manera, distintas pero catastróficas igualmente. John y sus miradas atentas de odio cuando Irene y Sherlock estaban juntos, sus contestaciones groseras y sarcásticas hacia Sherlock cuando de verdad le molestaba lo que esa serpiente rastrera hacía con el Ravenclaw, mientras que Sherlock ... Dependía, iba con sus novias solamente para deducirlas, a veces marcaba los defectos de John para que ya no salieran con él, otras veces incluso fingió que ellos dos eran pareja, todo para alejar a esa tal Sarah. John siempre terminaba riñiendole por lo mismo, y a Sherlock, no podía importarle menos.

Ese día, había sido particularmente desastroso simplemente porque Mary e Irene decidieron ir a hacer una especie de cita doble. Cada vez que John se besaba con su pareja, Sherlock los interrumpía de alguna manera y viceversa, arruinando un momento romántico. Pero John se enojó más todavía, porque Sherlock aceptó ir a la cita doble, ¡Aceptó! Estaba hecho una furia, Sherlock nunca habría aceptado a ir, John le conocía... Entonces su corazón se encogió un poco al pensar que esa chica, Adler, de verdad le interesaba, y él lo estaba estropeando todo con sus horribles celos, el Hufflepuff realmente se sentía disgustado por la atención que su amigo le estaba dando a esa chica, pero tenía que apoyarlo, era su deber, entonces puso la mejor cara que pudo.

Gracias a eso, la cita doble siguió más tranquila. Pasearon por los alrededores de Hogwarts, contando diversos chistes e historias. Fueron a la sala común de los Huffepuff, no irían a la de los Slytherin, no serían bien recibidos, no irían a Ravenclaw, porque Sherlock no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros, y tampoco irían a la de Gryffindor porque estaba ahí Donovan y Anderson, idiotas que odiaban a Sherlock y siempre lo molestaban. Y en Huffepuff estaban Mike Stanford, y también Molly Hooper, buenos amigos de John y Sherlock.

\- Entonces el me dijo que había terminado con Janine, pero no lo había hecho.. - empezó a contarle Mary a Irene.

Ellas dos parecía disfrutar de su amena charla, mientras que John y Sherlock se aburrían, simplemente que uno disimulaba mejor que el otro.

Ambos se miraron, conociendo esas expresiones en el rostro de cada uno. Entonces fue John el que habló con amabilidad antes de que Sherlock pudiera gritar que estaba aburrido, y hacer sus épicos berrinches, esos que ni siquiera el mago más paciente de todos los tiempos soportaría.

\- Chicas, creo que nosotros nos vamos, es tarde y tenemos algo de cansancio, pero sin duda la hemos pasado muy bien. - sonrió.

Sherlock sólo asintió con un pequeño gruñido y miró con el odio de siempre a Mary, mientras se paraba y la saludaba, sus ojos se suavizaron apenas al saludar a Irene.

Las chicas se retiraron, y John se acercó a Sherlock, cuando el estaba apuntó de irse a dormir.

\- Realmente, te gusta.. Se nota... - no era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación a la que el Holmes no contestó, entonces fue Watson el que volvió a tomar la palabra. - Esta loca por ti, te felicito. - John quería que el genio de su amigo entendiese, que a pesar de sus celos sin sentido, el estaba alegre por la relación que tenía con esa serpiente, o algo así.

\- Cualquiera podría ver fácilmente que mientes, odias casi con tu alma a Irene Adler, y no te culpo. Es una chica detestable ciertamente, jugando con la gente, es inteligente y atrevida...

\- Y perfecta para ti.

\- Y lesbiana.

\- Y... Espera, ¿qué? - John se notaba desorientado, no tenía idea de eso. - Es imposible, si no, no estaría tan interesada en ti como lo está.

\- Ella sólo quiere divertirse, nunca vamos a ser algo serio, John. - contestó. - y veo que eso te provoca mucho alivio, no intentes ocultarlo.

\- Eso que haces, - él sonrió maravillado como lo había hecho ya muchas veces antes. - sigue siendo increíble.

\- Se trata de observar, John...

\- Siempre dices lo mismo, creo que eso ya lo sé. - se rió con diversión.

Se dedicaron unas pequeñas sonrisas.

\- Sherlock, no creo que funcione con Mary.

\- Si funcionara, la terminaría ahuyentando de un modo u otro, no lo dudes. - entonces el Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros.

John no pudo contener la risa que escapaba sin querer de sus labios, mientras que Sherlock empezaba a reír también. La risa de John era contagiosa, le provocaba ganas de reír.

\- ¿Que usarías para hacer eso? - Watson quería volver a sorprenderse y maravillarse.

\- No olvides lo mucho que se sobre pociones, los venenos sirven. - Sherlock bromeaba... O eso quería creer John. - No estaría mal lanzarle un Avada Kedravra.

\- Y yo te lanzare un Crucio.

\- Me amas demasiado como para lanzarme un Crucio, John Hamish Watson.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón. - contestó sin pensar John.

Se quedaron en un silencio no tan incómodo. Pero sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación esta noche? - Se ánimo a preguntar John con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

\- Me encantaría.

Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron a la par, hasta llegar y adentrarse en la habitación.


End file.
